We are all connected
by QtpieRikku
Summary: Its been three years since Sin and one since Vegnagun. Tidus isn't back yet and Yuna wants answers. Who will she ask, now that the Fayth have gone? And what will she have to do to get him back? [YunaxTidus] and perhaps others?
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**We are all connected**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, references, etc. from Final Fantasy X or X-2.

Authors note: I disagree completely that Yuna refers to Tidus as "Him" or "You know who" and I will say his name. (Sorry, I had to say that.)

* * *

"Yuna," he said. I wiped the tears off my face and looked up at Tidus. Then his lips met mine and we kissed and held each other for a long time in the spring, our eyes locked on one another. Then I pulled back and said, "Tidus?" he smiled. "Yeah?" I looked down and another tear dropped into the water. 

"I… I want this to last forever. I don't want to die and never see you again!" the tears rushed down harder. Tidus lifted my chin and said, "Me too," then kissed me again. Tidus… he kisses me so sweetly, full of love.

And to think I was kissing that hybrid bastard only this morning! Ugh, Seymour was the worst man to ever share a first kiss with.

If only this could last forever, then….

* * *

"Yunie, wake up! You've got another concert tonight. We have to practice!" Rikku yelled into the intercom on the Celsius. I rubbed my head and sighed. I defeated Sin three years ago and Vegnagun only last year. There are no more baddies to be found except for the rare terrorizing fiend that just happens to attack villages. Only endless concerts for the demanding people of Spira. 

Once Vegnagun had fallen, the common people grew to love me even more, hardly giving me rest. Of course, all of the organizations settled their differences and asked for my advice and opinion on trivial things. The other sphere hunters worshipped me and the Gullwings, which in turn gave Brother a huge growth on his ego.

So, the eternal calm has come at last. But, I cannot abide these calm days, not without Tidus. My dream… I really wish it had lasted forever. Not the dream, but those moments.

Despite what the Fayth promised, Tidus never returned. For months I was edgy, waiting and whistling in Besaid for him until Wakka and Lulu objected they said I should not do this again to them, since that is what my first year of the eternal calm was, whistling. They told me time would heal things as it once almost did.

So I tried to sleep. It wasn't so easy. I kept having these dreams of when I was on my pilgrimage, with Tidus. I couldn't bear it. Why did he have to be a dream? I will find him… It's like Maechen said, We are all connected.

* * *

Authors note: It's short, I know, but I promise that when I have more time I will add a lot more.

Anyways this is my first fanfic( that ive actually uploaded) so I hope everyone likes it!

Bye,

QtpieRikku


	2. Chapter 2 My Disturbing Cousin

We are All Connected Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, places, etc. from Final Fntasy X or X-2.

Author's note: It's been a while since i've uploaded anything but here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yunie" Rikku shouted again, impatient. I snapped out of my daydreaming. 

"I'm coming, Rikku. Just hold on!" I called back, and then got off my bed. I went over top my dresser and grabbed my gunner dressphere and used it.

I walked out of the cabin and found Paine in the elevator. She looked up.

"You better hope that Brother is asleep or preoccupied, Yuna," she mumbled.

"Why?" I asked, knowing that I probably wouldn't like the answer.

Paine sighed. "Because, Yuna, you and Rikku are practicing for your concert on the bridge and well… you know how Brother feels about you."

I did. Over the years, Brother had started to talk to me in my language because he's in love with me. I know this because last year I overheard Brother talking to Barkeep and telling him how he felt. I guess that the fact that I'm Brother's cousin doesn't register in his mind.

I sighed and used my songstress dressphere. When I walked in there I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for Brother to gasp and cheer – like he always does.

"Umm, Yunie? What are you doing?" Rikku asked. "Come on, its time to practice!"

"But brother…." I started.

"Oh don't worry about him, I gave him a uh… something to er… well some pills, you know, to help him sleep."

"More like enough Dream powder from those fiends to put down a raging shoopuf." Buddy chimed in.

Rikku glared at him. "Anyways, are you ready?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"What's wrong Yunie? Are you ok? Paine does she look ok to you? Are you hiding somethmmph!" Rikku never got to finish because Shinra's new flying commsphere's arms wrapped around her mouth.

Paine grinned. "She looks ok to me and so do you, you know, like that."

Rikku clawed it off and shouted, "Shinra! Can't you control that thing?"

He shrugged and replied with his ever famous, "I'm just a kid. Besides I _was_ controlling it anyway."

"Hmph!" she turned away from Shinra and went over to me again. She thought and then said, "Yna oui ug?" (Are you ok?) Hoping it would work. We all started cracking up.

"What –? Oops… heh heh." Rikku hid her face.

Brother, who had woken up when Rikku first asked me, yelled out in his obnoxious way, "Rikku! Why on Spira would you use Al Bhed to speak to her privately when all of us understand it except her?"

"Hey! That's not true. I do know Al Bhed." I retorted.

Buddy turned to Brother and asked, "How'd you wake up the pil– uh –how'd you wake up?" Brother opened his mouth, looking proud.

"He says he's got some sixth sense to know whenever I'm about to be made a fool of," Rikku cut him off and glared at him.

Brother glared back. "I wanted to tell them!" he whined.

Rikku sighed. "Yunie, let's practice in the cabin now that all my efforts have gone to waste."

"What?! I don't get to see Yuna's dance?" Brother put on a pout and whined some more, but I was leaving the room already. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts. Was this how the rest of my life would be? Normal? It's so... ordinary. I decided that it would not be normal for long. But then… what will I do if – if I never find Tidus? I could never marry and have kids with someone else, could I?

* * *

The concert went off without a hitch. I singed and danced how the audience wanted and felt empty inside. Once I was back on board the Celsius, I rushed up to the cabin mumbled hello to Barkeep, and lay on my bed and… started to cry. 

I was like that for a while, weeping softly so no one would hear, until Rikku popped her head in and said, "Yuna, where are you? Well, if you're in here, my pops is here."

I sniffed and took a deep breath. I didn't want Uncle Cid to see me cry. I pulled myself together and went to the bridge. When I walked in I saw Brother sulking and Cid talking to Buddy, looking grim.

He heard me coming and turned around. "Hey there, Yuna! How's my favorite niece?"

I just smiled and asked, "What's up?"

He frowned. "Those Bevelle idiots want you to lead Spira that's what."

"Really?" Rikku asked, excited. "But wait… that's good, right?"

Cid shook his head. "Of course not!" we waited for him to continue but he just sighed.

"They don't only want you to rule, Yuna," Paine said. "They want you to marry Baralai."

My eyes widened. "What?!" Rikku and Brother said at the same time.

"Me? Marry … him?" I looked out the window. They couldn't possibly expect me to marry anyone but Tidus, could they?

"I told you it was bad," Cid said softly.

"Crid ib!!"(Shut up) Brother shouted. The next part he said so fast that I couldn't understand. " Ouilyh'tmadtrassynno Yuna, E muja ran!!" (You can't let them marry Yuna, I love her!) Cid's eyes widened. "iss… cuh, Yuna ec ouin luicen." (Umm… son, Yuna is your cousin) Brother sighed. "E ghuf." (I know)

"Oook, I'm leaving now," Rikku said and walked out. "Me too." Paine left also.

Buddy, Shinra, Brother, and Cid all looked at me. "I uhh… guess I'll leave too," I said and ran after Rikku and Paine.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if you guys like my story! 

Bye

QtpieRikku


	3. Chapter 3 Apples and Tears

We are all Connected Chapter 3

Authors note: Im trying to make my chapthers long but i guess i'm not that good at flushing out my story. Anyways, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: do not own any Final Fantasy 10 or 10-2 characters, names, places, etc.

* * *

After leaving the bridge with Rikku and Paine, we all got dressed for bed and sat on our beds.

"So Yuna, you didn't happen to understand what Brother was saying, did you?" Rikku asked, while taking out her braids.

"No, but I have a hunch that it was about his feelings for me, right?" I lay down and stared at the ceiling. Rikku nodded.

"Yes, but forget about him, what about Baralai? Are you going to marry him?" She bounced excitedly on her bed.

"Rikku… have you forgotten what our whole last year was based on?" Paine asked her.

"Yeah," She sighed. "Gippal being a jerk."

"Rikku!"

While Rikku and Paine argued I felt my eyes stinging. Where are you Tidus? The last thing I heard before falling asleep was a whistle, sharp and clear.

* * *

In the morning, I ate some Yuna O's, which were made by Cid, using my famed success as his new gimmick: Gullwing action figures, lunchboxes, backpacks, costumes, etc. I didn't exactly approve but… I can't say no to my uncle. Plus, it helped heal Brother's relationship with Cid. Oh well, at least it's not as bad as Zanarkand becoming a tourist attraction. Now that it's covered in monkeys, thanks to us, the monkeys have teamed up and are running the fiends out, even the Behemoths and Ironsides.

Once I was finished with my breakfast, I went back up the stairs to grab my dressphere and heard Rikku mumbling in her sleep.

"…ron… don't leave please! I –" I did want to hear more of this 'Ron' but I couldn't let Rikku keep having this nightmare.

"Rikku! Wake up," I shook her gently. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked looking around. "Oh, hi Yunie."

"Who's Ron?" I pried. "Is he your new boyfriend?" Rikku blushed.

"Umm… his name's not – uhh – what's goin' on, Yunie? Well we better get going." She jumped off her bed, used her dressphere and rushed out into the hall, knocking over a bowl of apples.

"'Get going'? Going where?" I yelled. I smiled. At least Rikku has someone there for her. My smile faded. I sighed and used my own dressphere and looked in the mirror. Would Tidus even recognize me now?

"Ish Missh Yuna ok? Had a nicessh shleep, yessh?" Barkeep asked me as I walked down.

"Yes, I did." I smiled and picked up the bowl that Rikku knocked over, grabbing an apple before I left.

* * *

I decided not to face Brother and Cid again for a while, so I went up on the deck to think. Once I got up there, I got to thinking. What do I do to find Tidus? I would ask the Fayth but they are gone, their promise to me leaving with them. The guado may have come back but the Farplane needs major work before anyone can go in there.

I looked at the apple in my hands. It was slightly cold despite being in a bowl, but also fresh and crisp. It was a deep red that looked as if it glowed. I stared at it for a while, trying not to think about Tidus. But… the apple seemed to show my love for him all bright and… a little cold and neglected. I don't think I can ever eat it.

Then for what seemed the millionth time, I cried. Hot, salty fluid flowed down my cheeks as I fell to the ground, that being the second time on the deck or… the third time on any deck. The first was when he—left… the second after I felt Lenne's feelings when I sang and now… this.

"I…CANT … DO THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed, letting the tears rush down my throat, all raw and sore from screaming.

All the sadness I've experienced came back to me. The anguish of losing my father when my mother was already gone. Choosing to follow my father's footsteps to become a summoner and die rather than live my life. The love I felt for Tidus when we first met, never believing it could happen because I would kill sin and die. That night that I dream about in the spring, when Tidus told me about Zanarkand, me knowing I could never go. Losing Tidus… watching him jump off the ship. Having to fight my aeons that had helped me defeat sin. And last of all, thinking that Fayth would keep my promise and bring him back to me, only to find he would not come. Seeing Lenne and Shuyin reunited had made it worse.

While all those memories drowned me into sleep, I didn't notice the apple slipping out of my hand and rolling off the ship. It flew down towards the beautiful white sandy beach of Besaid, and landed in the sparkling blue waters, bobbing and shining.

It's as if my heart fell out of the sky and onto my true home, waiting for Tidus to return.

* * *

Authors note: Pretty soon Yuna and Tidus will be reunited... but theres more to my story than just finding him. Just as my summary states there will be more than one reunion... actually many more because I dont like how only Yuna gets love. Sure Lulu and Wakka get a baby but... all the other characters are single!! Anyways, "...ron..." will be introduced, but all of you should recognise who it is pretty easily... I mean if you've played final fantasy 10.


End file.
